Breaking Point
by mehr03
Summary: Draco cheated on Pansy and used her to gain Ginny...the story follows Pansy as she copes with her heartbreak and tries unsuccessfully to forget Draco and get on her life...RW/HG HP/LL DM/GW AND DM/PP
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first Harry Potter fic. I would greatly appreciate your reviews. **_

Pansy Parkinson smoothed down her silver dress and adjusted her already immaculate hair. She glared critically in the mirror noting her golden brown eyes and her shoulder-length dark black hair. She knew she was not that beautiful but she was not that ugly either. True her nose was a bit pug-like something Draco always mercilessly teased her about but in all she was fairly attractive. Yeah but not enough good for the Slytherin Prince she thought bitterly. Since she remembered she had always loved Draco Malfoy even though she was certain he did not return the feeling. She had acted so lovesick around him that it made her now cringe in embarrassment. She had been such a fool to think that he would surely return her feelings but her world came down crashing one month ago when she had spotted him kissing another girl in a deserted classroom while she had been patrolling as she was a prefect. She had frozen in shock and to her utter disgust he was kissing none other than _Ginny Weasley._ True after Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and Draco had helped in the war the golden trio had tried to bury the hatchet between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. Draco had been the first one to accept and soon enough he was seen hanging around with Potter and his friends during their eight year. Pansy who had never believed in the blood crap and Voldemort's belief had been relieved to stop pretending that she was the shallow bitch that everybody claimed her to be. She too had become cordially friends with the Gryffindor but she liked Hermione Granger the best. She never ceased to be amazed how forgiving and smart she was. They had bonded quite well and she also knew how much Pansy loved Draco. She had gone to her when she had spotted her love of her life and the beautiful red-haired girl kissing and making out. The past month had been so horrible. The pain had been unbearable and even now she was hurting. The signs had always been there but she had been too blinded to notice them. The way both Draco and Ginny used to stare at each other or the experienced ease with which the handsome Slytherin flirted carelessly with her. But most of all it had pained her to know that he had used her in his pursuit of Ginny and she had unconsciously helped them became closer. Draco had never really been nice to her. Tolerable would be an appropriate for the way he was with her. He always snapped at her for being clingy and shallow but when he had suddenly starting become nice to her especially in public she had not doubted anything. True she had not missed the way Ginny used to glare at them or the way Draco would smirk back at her. She had assumed she was just envious of any happy couple since Harry was going out with Luna Lovegood. In fact she had pitied the girl not knowing that she had broken up with The Boy Who Lived just to be with Draco. The latter had used Pansy just to make Ginny jealous and oh how much it had worked. She still remembered the night she had caught them together.

**Flashback**

She had been wandering the castle still feeling happy about the development in her relationship with Draco. She was dead tired and she wanted more than nothing to sleep and dream about a certain gorgeous blond but she was interrupted in her musings by some noises coming from a disused classroom. Sighing tiredly she had been about to reprimand the students who were the source of the noises when one word stilled her in her actions.

"Oh Draco" purred a clearly feminine voice that made pansy's blood ran cold. She closed her eyes at the sudden pain that engulfed her and she started praying that her mind was playing tricks with her but sadly no. She heard another voice which was clearly a male one but it was a voice that even Pansy could not deny she would never forget. _Draco_ she inwardly thought with a crushed feeling. Trying to steel herself for the scene that would surely tear her world apart she slowly opened the door which fortunately did not make any noise. She clearly saw both of them due to the moonlit night. They were both partially undressed and were kissing as if glued together. Pansy found it difficult to breathe and at that moment wanted more than nothing to die with her broken heart.

"Oh Draco. I love you so much" said Ginny between kisses and Draco growled softly against the kiss. They were so wrapped up in their desire that they did not notice Pansy or maybe it was the fact that the latter was standing in a dark corner near the door. After a few minutes of kissing and touching, both broke away to breathe. It hurt Pansy to watch him gather Ginny closer to him. She started playing with his shirt buttons. Not able to watch that horrible scene anymore Pansy was about to walk away when she was halted by Ginny's mention of her name.

"Drake darling, what about Pansy?"

"What about her?" questioned Draco arrogantly.

"What I meant is won't she be furious about us? She is your girlfriend right?" Ginny asked in a jealous tone.

"Her loss. It's not my fault I am not interested in her. She is the one who is always running after me. Pathetic if you ask me. And she was never my girlfriend. Too shallow and clingy to be my type." he answered in a cold amused voice and tears streamed down Pansy's face at this cold dismissal of her feelings.

Ginny laughed softly and kissed him and to her horror continued the conversation.

"So why did you start hanging around her and pretend as if you both were a couple?" asked she in an amused tone.

"To show you what you were missing sweetheart. The looks upon your face when you saw us together were priceless. She was just a mean to gain you." He drawled callously.

"Hmm…I feel almost bad for her." Ginny chuckled.

"Don't be. In fact she should be glad I at least paid her a bit of attention even though it was fake. She will get over it. The worst she will do upon learning about us is to cry and wail shamelessly. Don't fret about it." He replied and started to kiss her neck.

Pansy stood in silence not able to believe her eyes and ears. _He can't be that cruel._ She thought with mortification. The tears streamed down faster and it took all her will-power to slip through the door quietly. Once outside the classroom she ran faster than she ever had and bumped into Hermione who was also patrolling. Taking one look at her new friend's anguished face Hermione gasped and hugged her while asking her what happened. Between gasps and sobs she narrated all she had seen not leaving one single part. After she was finished she leaned weakly against a wall and wrapped her arms around herself to stop her tremors.

"Oh pansy. That was so horrible. I am so sorry." Whispered tearfully Hermione. At that moment if Draco was in front of her she would have hexed him into oblivion. No one deserved such a rejection. She consoled the broken girl and led her towards her dorm. Pansy had never been more grateful for Hermione's friendship.

**End of flashback**

She was jerked back to present and even now her heart contracted in pain by Draco's horrible betrayal. She wiped her tears defiantly and re-touched her make-up. She promised herself she would not cry again. The following morning after that horrible night when a confident Draco and blushing Ginny had announced that they were dating in front of every one all eyes had turned to Pansy who had calmly rolled her eyes in a bored gesture and had promptly returned back to her fake reading. The others congratulated the couple except Hermione who glared significantly at Draco. After a few hushed whispers about the new couple, everybody had returned back to heir normal conversations. Pansy had lifted her eyes a few minutes later to encounter Draco's cold amused expression at her expense. His had wrapped his arm firmly around Ginny's waist. Pansy forced herself to tear her gaze away at that depressing sight and had excused herself on the pretext of having to return a book.

There was to be a party tonight organised by Blaise Zabini and Pansy wanted to enjoy herself. All the seventh and eight years were invited. Pansy did not want to go but Blaise being her best friend persuaded her in the end with his charming ways. Not wanting to disappoint him she had finally accepted and she was determined nothing would damper her tonight not even the cold- hearted Slytherin Prince and his pathetic Princess. With a final approving glance in the mirror she went into the Slytherin common room where Hermione was waiting for her. The party was to be held in The Room Of Requirements. Pansy outwardly braced herself for the party and ignored her distraught nerves at the prospect of seeing Draco Malfoy the heart breaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy descended the stairs and to her surprise found Blaize waiting for her in the common room. She raised her eyebrows questioningly and smiled when he took her hand in response.

"You look beautiful Pans…I will have to keep an eye on you tonight." He said in a charming voice. Pansy just smiled and said in a teasing voice.

"Hmm…you look quite dashing yourself but I am afraid I won't be able to protect you."

They both laughed and Blaise threw an arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. They were friends since childhood and even though Blaise was a really good friend of Draco he never really behaved badly with her or even taunted her about her hopeless love for the blond boy. They both made their way towards The Room of The Requirement. On the way they both made small talks. However despite Blaise's reassuring presence, Pansy could not help but feel nervous. The party was in full swing when they entered. Pansy instinctively searched for Draco and Ginny but could not find them. She did not have to wonder twice why they were not present. Forcing these thoughts out of her head, she tried to search for her friends. Tracey Davis had already claimed Blaise for a dance.

Her mood lifted a bit when she saw Hermione coming towards her way with two drinks. Both girls smiled at each other and Pansy gratefully accepted her drink.

"You look really nice today Herms." Pansy said earnestly to the Gryffindor. It was true now at seventeen Hermione was looking really nice with her now smooth brown hair and flawless skin. Hermione beamed at her and returned the compliment.

"So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked cautiously. Pansy kept her face neutral but the pain was still visible in her eyes.

"I am fine. I am slowly accepting…Draco's decision…it is hard but I am trying." Pansy replied in a tired voice.

Hermione was about to answer but Ron came over at their side.

"Excuse us Pansy…but I really need to talk to Hermione right now." he said apologetically. Hermione was about to protest but Pansy interrupted her.

"It is ok...We will talk later." Pansy said with a strained smile. They both went away and left Pansy to her musings. She was about to take a sip from her drink when someone bumped into her. She looked with irritation only to encounter Draco's cold grey eyes. She dragged her eyes from him and looked at the girl besides him. Ginny Weasley nodded curtly at her. They both looked dishevelled and Pansy's doubts were confirmed. She tried not to blush when Draco addressed her.

"Pansy…fancy meeting you here. You look quite nice today." He drawled and glanced lazily at her stiff form. Pansy just stared ahead not trusting herself to look into his eyes. She noted painfully that he had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist.

"Are you dumb or what?" he asked with a bored voice. Pansy glared at him and said in an icy voice.

"Not really. I was not really paying attention to you…no excuse me." With that she turned around and went in the opposite direction. She did not miss the way he narrowed his eyes at her answer and for a brief moment Pansy felt a brief satisfaction for having angered him. The evening seemed endless.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

Pansy was extremely bored and needless to say extremely angry. Every body was enjoying the party and it seemed she was the only one with heartbreak. The party was lively and crowded but she felt extremely alone and depressed. Not for the first time she wished she was far away from this hell called life. Everywhere she looked, she saw happy couples and that made her aware she was the only one without her special someone. She tried hard not to search for Draco among the merry crowd but it was proving a difficult task. The jerk fortunately was too wrapped up with his girlfriend to notice her painful glances. She only had to look at him to remember that awful night.

She was snapped out of her musings when suddenly someone grabbed her and twirled her around. She stiffened and was ready to curse whoever it was only to encounter Blaise's joyful face. She sighed and tried to take her arm back but he was having none of it.

"Blaise…I am not really in the mood to dance right now." she complained tiredly.

Her friend only rolled his eyes and scolded her gently.

"Nope…I simply can't allow you to mope around alone."

Pansy frowned at him and said in an irritated voice.

"I am not…ugh why don't you go bother someone else." In response Blaise dragged her in the middle of the room where every body was dancing. Accepting defeat Pansy started to dance half-heartedly. Blaise smiled his approval and Pansy gave a strained smile for his sake. She skilfully made her way out of the dancing crowd after a few minutes as fortunately Blaise was busy dancing with his girlfriend. She rubbed her tired eyes and found herself bumping into someone. She nearly groaned when she saw Draco's amused face. _Why the hell do I keep bumping into him? _She thought sourly. She kept a stony face and tried to go away from him but apparently the slytherin did not wish so. He smoothly blocked her way. Pansy started to become nervous and he seemed to sense her discomfort as he chuckled a bit.

"Why do you keep bumping into me? I know I am irresistible but really, you know that I am taken." He drawled softly bur mercilessly. Pansy stared at him in disbelief and answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh really…are you sure you are talking about yourself? Because I certainly don't find a little ferret irresistible."

Draco narrowed his eyes warningly at her answer and took a threatening step towards her. Pansy unthinkingly took a step back. She knew an angry Draco Malfoy was always dangerous and wished she could take back her words.

"Care to say that again Parkinson?" He asked furiously. Pansy tried not to show her fear and said bleakly.

"Oh but that's what you are, a ferret. You are nothing without your father. You used to assert your power because of your death-eater of a father. Too bad he is busy rotting in Azkaban."

She knew she had gone too far as his eyes darkened measurably. He suddenly grabbed her hand in a merciless grip and said coldly.

"It seems we need to have a conversation."

"No…we don't" answered Pansy nervously. The blond did not bother to answer but dragged her out of the party. Completely ignoring her protests he pushed her in a deserted classroom. Pansy was a bit relieved that he had not shut the door. Draco crossed his arms and said in a dangerously soft voice.

"Now what were you saying about me?"

Pansy did not answer but slowly edged her way towards the doorway. Draco laughed at her silence.

"You know what? I think you are angry that I am with another girl. It does irk to be…rejected." Draco drawled mercilessly. Pansy felt her breath hitched at his cold conclusion. Suddenly she wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her.

"You would know about it…after all you _used my help_ to gain Ginny. Tell me how it feels to know that you need to make her jealous in order for her to notice you?" she said insultingly.

Draco clenched his fist and asked grimly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Pansy laughed humourlessly and continued recklessly not thinking about the consequences.

"Don't pretend. In fact I am sure the entire school know that you used me to get closer with a Gryffindor. Poor Draco, needing help to seduce a girl…" she trailed off when he saw that he was slowly advancing on her. She fearfully glanced at him and made to dash at the door but Draco sensed her desperate attempt to escape and with one flick of his wand the door was shut. Pansy gulped visibly and inwardly cursed herself for not bringing her wand with her. She was now really afraid. She uncertainly took a few steps back in defence and to her horror found herself pressed against the cold wall behind her. _Yup I am so totally screwed._ She thought to herself. She had been a fool to think that Draco would let her escape unscathed after the way she had talked to him.

She desperately snapped at him.

"Why don't you leave me alone? I need to go." Draco only laughed cruelly and Pansy cried out in fear when he reached for her. She instinctively flinched back, fully expecting him to strike her. His lips curled sardonically then, and he gripped her arms with hard, hurting fingers that were so cruelly tight she almost fainted. Then he forcefully pulled her towards him. He lowered his head and the hard, cold mouth took hers. It was not a kiss but a ravishment with only one purpose: to punish and bring her to her knees. Pansy struggled against him but he did not loosen his grip on her. She gave up. At last he moved slightly, and her legs buckled. He held her up by the elbows and spoke through thin lips.

"Listen to me you stupid girl! I have never beaten a girl yet, but if I hear another word from you I will beat you. Is that understood?

He shook her roughly and she managed to nod. With that he abruptly released her and went away. Pansy sunk weakly to the ground and let a few tears escape her.

xxxxx

**Please review.**


End file.
